


Вторая от воротника

by mudai_09



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Love, High School, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mudai_09/pseuds/mudai_09
Summary: У Акааши сотни невысказанных комплиментов и слабый дух.У Бокуто тысячи молчаливых признаний и одно — вслух.





	Вторая от воротника

Сакура в этом году особенно разошлась.  
Он стряхивает лепестки терпеливо и не спеша,  
Еле касаясь пальцами чужих волос да пиджака,  
А взглядом — пуговицы, второй от воротника.  
  
Бокуто дергает подбородком, нервно спрашивая: «Ну как?».  
Акааши одобрительно мычит, у Акааши в сердце — бардак.  
У него сотни невысказанных комплиментов и слабый дух.  
У Бокуто тысячи молчаливых признаний и одно — вслух.  
  
Акааши поддерживает капитана, кивая из-за угла.  
Бокуто срывает пуговицу, вторую от воротника.  
Он вкладывает ее в девичьи ладони и держит в своих.  
Он бормочет о том, что не нужно взаимности, и дрожит.  
  
Широфуку в шоке и виновато целует его в скулу.  
Бокуто весь краснеет и выдает потрясеннное: «УХУУУ!».  
Он честно старается не расплакаться перед ней,  
Он ведь капитан, он ас, он: «МУЖИК, ХЕЙ-ХЕЙ-ХЕЕЕЙ!».  
Он улыбается и желает успешно сдать вступительные.  
Акааши отводит взгляд, Акааши не смог бы так же искренно.  
  
Фукуродани будет играть без Бокуто два следующих сезона.  
Фукуродани начинает играть без Бокуто откровенно хреново.  
Акааши играет без Бокут-... А, он вообще не играет.  
Он мается дурью, а делает вид, что заболевает.  
  
Весной все казалось не таким уж и катастрофичным.  
Весной (уже третьей) Акааши бывает чересчур романтичен.  
Он это знает и ждал светлой тоски и предательств от сердца,  
Но никак не от пальцев, мяча и внезапно высокой сетки.  
  
Последний год обучения для него становится адом,  
Он прогуливает вечерние курсы, забывает об аттестате.  
Он теряет себя, а родители требуют результатов,  
Хотя Кейджи уже готов согласиться с ними и уехать учиться в Штаты.  
  
Он идет в школу, готовый забирать документы, как вдруг:  
— Широфуку-сан? Рад вас видеть, но что вы тут..?  
Студентка поводит плечами, будто все это ее вина.  
— Акааши, ты нужен команде. Не уезжай.  
Я знала, что он тебе дорог, ты ведь поэтому взял больничный?  
Я ценю чувства Бокуто, но и твои мне не безразличны.  
Пожалуйста, не бросай все из-за одного бестолкового дурака, —  
Она отдает ему пуговицу, вторую от воротника.  
  
Говорит адрес общежития того вуза, где учится Бокуто.  
Говорит про добрую комендантшу и номер комнаты.  
Акааши порывисто ее обнимает и поспешно раскаивается,  
Широфуку в ответ лишь смеется да отмахивается:  
«Ну давай, беги уже к своему оболтусу!»  
Акааши успевает на последний автобус.  
  
Акааши на первом курсе, уже на отлично сдал свою сессию.  
Бокуто под боком ворчит, он-то еще только в процессе.  
В микроволновке порция тайяки на двоих уже разогрелась,  
Акааши поладил со стиральной машиной, а комендантша и вправду прелесть.  
Родители Кейджи довольны спортивной стипендией и выбранным вузом.  
Юноша им благодарен, и обещает не быть впредь обузой.  
  
Достойная распасовка, общий тайминг, потрясающий съем,  
Тонны упорства — и ребята без пяти минут в основном.  
Между ними ничего нет, кроме опытной связки в команде.  
Им уютно друг с другом, и, пожалуй, этого хватит.  
  
Бокуто до нелепости тот же, и взгляд все такой же открытый.  
Разве что шуток прибавилось, пока что вполне безобидных.  
Но, наверно, он все же боится, боится сделать что-то не так.  
Акааши уверяет, что все в порядке.  
  
Акааши признался Бокуто год назад.


End file.
